(a) Field of the Present Invention
The bi-directional light emitting diode (LED) drive circuit in pulsed power series resonance is disclosed by that a first impedance which is constituted by capacitive impedance components and a second impedance which is constituted by inductive impedance components, whereof the said two are mutually series connected and their inherent series resonance in series connection is the same as the pulse period of the pulsed power, whereby to appear series resonance status. The bi-directional divided power in series resonance is formed across the two ends of the mutually series connected capacitive and inductive impedance components, whereof it is characterized in that the bi-directional conducting light emitting diode set which is parallel connected with the first or second impedances is driven by the said divided power, or at least two bi-directional conducting light emitting diode sets which are respectively parallel connected across the two ends of either the first impedance or the second impedance are driven by the respective divided powers across the two ends of either the first impedance or the second impedance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional Light emitting diode drive circuit using AC or DC power source, light emitting diode current is usually limited by series connecting a current limit resistor as the impedance, whereby the voltage drop of the resistive impedance in series connection normally consumes a lot of electrical power and causes accumulated heat that are its imperfections.